I'll Never Leave You
by TMNTGFKittySidekick01
Summary: Donnie has a nightmare and seeks comfort from a certain hothead. 2012 world! Oneshot! Henry Danger Note Inside!


**Hey boys and girls and kittens! I have my school play later this week, so, in celebration, I'm posting my first turtle fic.**

**Henry Danger Note: If you are waiting the next fic I promised for Henry Danger, do not panic. It is in the making, but I just wanted to post my first turtle fic and decided that after I posted this oneshot, that will be the next thing on my list. So just be patient, it will be up by next weekend, I PROMISE!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the turtles (as much it pains me to have to actually voice it).**

* * *

Donnie's POV

_I look around as I continue to walk who knows where. I can't see anything, but pitch black darkness. I don't know where I'm going or what I'm supposed to be doing. I don't know how or why I'm here, but I can tell as much to know that something is wrong. Very wrong, but I just don't know what._

_"Hello? Leo?", I ask, still trying to find somewhere to go, something to see with, or someone else who could be here. I get no response, which of course only worries me. I try to think of something to do since I'm all by myself, but, thinking of nothing I could do, I just keep walking and calling for anyone that would respond._

_"Raph? Mikey? Anyone here at all really? I don't even care if you're Shredder" I call again. Again, of course, I get no response. I walk for what feels like forever before I almost trip on something that hits against my foot._

_I reach down and touch what was right next to my foot. I feel reptilian skin so I investigate further. I feel the muscles of an arm and then feel a shell. I feel it a little more before I feel a crack that feels like the shape of a lightning bolt. I gasp and scream._

I woke up screaming and tears streaming down my face. I didn't remember a lot about what happened in my nightmare, but remember the key part of it. My older, red masked brother laying there at my feet, de-de-dead.

I look around and realize I'm on the floor. I must have been tossing and turning and fell out of bed. The fact that I'm laying there on the floor only reminds me what my nightmare was about. I quickly work to scramble my way out of the twisted jumble of blankets I'm trapped in. I only take a few seconds to slip out of the pretzel of blankets and bolt for the door, dash down the hallway, and before I know it, I'm quietly opening my older brother's door, ignoring the stop sign bolted on it, though I know I'll probably get killed by him if he finds out I came in without permission.

I look around the room. Sure, it's dark, but I can still make out the basic shape of things. I see on the wall the picture of Leo, Mikey, and me I knew he had, the drum set in the right corner farthest from the door (None of us still don't know where or how he got that), and a bed in the other corner away from the door where I see my older brother laying on it, unharmed and alive. My hit first, ask questions later, hotheaded, short tempered brother, Raphael, alive and well.

He must sense my presence in the room because I hear him groan and can see sleepy neon green eyes open and look around until his eyes land on me. I quickly wipe away my remaining tears.

"Don?" He asks, quietly and sleepily. I don't want to tell him about my nightmare. He might make fun of me.

"Sorry for waking you up Raph. I just needed reassurance", I said, hoping he would just go with it.

"Reassurance about what?" He asks, obviously wanting an answer. I try to think of something that sounds convincing.

"I was just checking to make sure that you didn't have any injuries from when you went out with Casey earlier", I respond, hoping he'll buy it.

"You know you checked me when I got home, remember?" He asks, sitting up. Oh yeah. I did. Well, now I feel incredibly stupid.

"Oh, right, I forgot, well goodnight", I said, trying to escape, but Raph's voice stops me from taking one step.

"Don, tell me the real problem", He insists. I almost can't resist anymore. I run over and practically leap into his arms, crying my eyes out.

* * *

Raph's POV

I'm a bit taken back at Donnie's outburst, but it only takes me a second before I wrap my arms around him and hold him tightly.

"Sssssshhhhhhh Don, it's okay, everything's fine, calm down", I calmly say, trying to get him to calm down. It takes a few minutes before I feel him start to relax in my arms. He looks up at me with watery eyes, but doesn't cry anymore.

"I'm sorry", He apologizes, quietly, staring at my lightning bolt crack.

"It's fine, but will you please tell me what that was about?" I ask, now really wanting to know what was going on.

"I-I had a nightmare that you d-died. I had to know if you were really okay", He confessed.

"Don, I'm fine. Nothing's wrong, I promise", I reassured, trying not to get too soft.

"I'm just scared Raph. Can I stay here with you?" He asked, fear and desperateness in his eyes. I wasn't really expecting this, but the look in Don's eyes just drove me crazy to the point where I just couldn't say no to him, not when he's scared like this.

"Fine, just do not tell Mikey about this or I'll pound the green off you", I threatened, though we both knew I would never do it, Don still agreed not to tell him.

"I promise", He promised and I covered us both with the blanket.

"I love you Raphie, more than you can imagine", He said, smiling up at me. My heart swells with joy knowing that my little brother is feeling better and is safe and sound next to me. I didn't like the name Raphie, but in moments like these, I made an exception. I hugged his brother tighter.

"I love you too Don", I say and kiss him brotherly on the forehead.

I waited for a few minutes to make sure he was asleep.

"Just remember Don, I'm always here, always. I'll never leave you", I assured before I let myself fall asleep.

* * *

**Probably not my best fic, especially for my first turtle fic, but tell me your opinion and until next weekend when I post the first chapter to the new Henry Danger fic by next weekend so until next time, this is TMNTGFKittySidekick01 signing off.**


End file.
